Half a Paopu
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: To sum up the whole story, Sora eats only half of a Paopu, thus the title, and saves the other half for Riku, but that wasn’t a very good idea. The Paopu has a mind of its own and when both halves aren’t digested, then the digested half lets off a pherom
1. Half a Paopu1

Title: Half a Paopu

Rating: R

Coupling: RikuxSora, and maybe a little LeonxCloud.

Disclaimer: pouts I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. OOO, I know, I'll ask for it for Christmas!

Contents: Yaoi, possible rape, lime and lemon, angst, fluff. Well lets just say that this story's gonna have a lot.

A/N: This is the first Kingdom Hearts fic that I have ever written and in all honesties I'm still not finished with the game...damn my older brother for using his PS2 as black mail pouts. Okay, well as stated this is my fist KH fic. The story goes that Riku is still in Kingdom Hearts and it's tree years later. All of the awesome FF VII & VIII characters are on Destiny Islands waiting for their worlds to be restored. HEY it's a long and tedious process to rebuild ALL of those worlds. Well, Sora is beginning to feel the withdraw from the loss of his best friend and secret love. To sum up the whole story, Sora eats only half of a Paopu, thus the title, and saves the other half for Riku, but that wasn't a very good idea. The Paopu has a mind of its own and when both halves aren't digested, then the digested half lets off a pheromone that attracts potential partners to the host's preference. And since Sora is gay, every body and anybody who is male on the islands will be after his cute little ass. Lots of fun and laughs, right? Read on and see.

Half a Paopu-1

Years had passed since Riku was sealed inside of Kingdom Hearts with King Mickey and, since that period in time, nothing has been the same on the reborn Destiny Islands. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie have all been starved for a challenge while Kairi has lost her child-like nature in favor of a more preserved one.

Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Cid had all been transported to the Islands until the day their own worlds were reborn. Least to say their stay there hadn't been all too pleasant due to their lack of experience on islands and their need for a home to live in. Sora's family, graciously decided to hold up the male populous, while Kairi's family offered to hold up the female populous.

Sora had lost his innocent and carefree nature, blaming himself and himself alone for Riku's absence. Each day he would go to the small island that Riku would always stay at, leaning against the curving Paopu Tree in deep thought over the loss of his best friend despite the betrayal. In truth, that fact didn't even matter. All Sora wanted was his best friend back and for everything to be back to the way that it was before.

Sora sighed heavily, staring up at the bright colors painted across the sky from the setting sun. Shades of gold, red and orange making his skin seem more tanned then it actually was. His eyes held an emotion of forlorn as they were then cast down to the bright blue waves of the ocean, the color reminding him of the eyes of a certain platinum haired friend that he missed dearly.

He tore his eyes away from the water and looked back to the skies, the leaves of the Paopu Tree obstructing his vision. His eyes glazed over with tears, the memory of Riku sitting casually on this very tree, in constant contemplation, making his heart ache with regret and guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Riku..." He whispered to the space around him, rubbing his cheek against the smooth, bleached bark of the tree. "I wish that none of that had ever happened. I didn't care about the adventure unless it was with you." The tears escaped unbidden, streaking down his cheek and pelting the wood gently. "I loved you even before that and your pain was always mine. I never meant a word that I had said to you. I was just afraid that if you, Donald or Goofy knew my feelings that you would all hate me. Now I know that hiding my emotions from you was just as selfish as if I were to tell you. I didn't give you the chance to answer me yourself and that wasn't right of me." Sora continued, speaking to the tree as if it was a link to his long lost Riku. "I love you–" A soft hitching of his breath as tears continued to spill forth. "so much..."

He closed his eyes against the pain, stroking the tree's bark with his hands as he continued to sob, letting it all out after keeping it in for three years. After a few more minutes of crying he lifted his head from the warm bark of the tree and rubbed his eyes furiously. Riku wouldn't want him to be like this...if he had even truly forgiven Sora for his actions. He dashed the next few tears from that thought away and replaced it with a bright smile that almost held a kindle to the ones he used to make before the incident. He looked up to the tree's leaves, his cheeks flushed and eyes red-rimmed. His smile brightened as his eyes landed upon the star shaped fruit of the Paopu Tree.

"I know, Riku." He whispered lovingly. "I won't cry anymore. I have an idea." He stated, climbing gracefully onto the curve of the tree and reaching for one of the brightly colored, star-shaped Paopu Fruits. "I'll eat half of one of these and when you come back..._you _can decide whether or not to eat the other half." He laughed softly, as if the fruit had done something to amuse him. "Yes...I still remember the legend of the Paopu Fruit, Riku. I only hope that when you come back you will too."

He broke the fruit in half, the translucent juice spilling over his gloved fingers. The fruit itself was hollow, like a coconut, and the inside was a grape fruit pink colored skin that ran along the inside of the fruit. Sora brought half of the fruit to his lips and started to eat, his tongue tickled by the sweetly-tart taste of the fruit, much like a nectarine or peach, just tangier. He finished off the small portion of fruit, taking the small green leaf from the end and pocketing it. He took the other half of the fruit and rushed from the island, over the bridge, threw the Shore Shack, and to the pier, where he quickly untied his small wooden boat with new zeal and road back home to wrap the other half of Paopu fruit and freeze it until the day that his Riku returned to the Destiny Islands.

A/N: Please...tell me you love me. Tell me how much you worship the ground I walk upon. I seriously began crying when I typed and re-read over that chuckles nervously. Okay then review...and don't mind my self-centeredness, I'm in a bit of a mood.


	2. Half a Paopu2

Title: Half a Paopu

Rating: R

Coupling: RikuxSora, and maybe a little LeonxCloud.

Disclaimer: pouts I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. OOO, I know, I'll ask for it for Christmas!

Contents: Yaoi, possible rape, lime and lemon, angst, fluff. Well lets just say that this story's gonna have a lot.

A/N (**WARNING**): All right, I'm following my trend of posting two chapters at a time. That seems to get a little bit of attention. Okay this chapter contains yaoi-licious **LEMON**. Need I underline that word too? This means, for the people who do not understand the wonders of the Japanese language, **BOY/BOY SEX**! Just making sure you know, I wouldn't want some little bugger eater's mother seeing that he's reading this and give me a lecture review, lord knows I get enough of those from my parents. Okay the warning's over, **READ**!

Half a Paopu-2

Heavy breathing, soft, pliant skin, thudding heartbeats, glazed eyes, glistening, kiss bruised lips, and quivering bodies. Lips met in a searing kiss and the younger gasped, giving open rein to his mouth, which the other took without qualm or complaint. Bodies moving as on, trembled under the other's touch, releasing mewls, whimpers and gasps as a sensitive erogenous zone was caressed. Eyes fluttered closed as a hand caressed his lean hips, said hips bucking upward in silent anticipation.

"Sora..." A teasing whisper as the seme drew circles around the head of said boy's weeping erection. "Tell me you want me...tell me you love me..."

Sora complied without hesitation. "I want you, Riku...I love you so so much." He gasped out as Riku clasped his straining flesh in a firm, yet gentle grasp and traveled down the length of his erect flesh.

Sora's hands clasped at the broad, muscular shoulders of his lover for an anchor as his hips push forward in askance. His request was complied to as Riku continued with a firmer and faster pace. Sora moaned appreciatively and continued to move his hips in time to Riku's movements, his fingers digging into skin, attempting to keep his wits about him during this most memorable of moments. He didn't want to miss a second of it; he wanted to engrave every moment of this act of joining into his mind body and soul and never let it go. He was treating this first time as if it was going to be the only time that it would ever be committed.

He gasped, feeling his release approaching, yet was denied such pleasure by his own doing. "No..." A quivering breath. "Riku–stop...please... Not without you..." He managed to gasp out, placing his hand over Riku's own and stopping the pleasurable pace.

Sora watched Riku gap in awe at his self control as he flipped them over. He now lay fully on top of Riku and he smiled gently at him as he kissed his lips tenderly. A few moments later he lifted his head to stare into Riku's glazed eyes as he journeyed down his body to the place that he had been touched moments ago. He kept eye contact on his journey and he now smiled coyly at his victim as he took a page from Riku's book and circled the head of his penis with a single finger and a gentle caress.

"Tell me you love me, Riku." He panted out, his lips poised over the swollen tip as he still maintained eye contact with his lover.

"I love you, Sora." At this heart filled proclamation Sora couldn't have kept himself from acting upon his emotions even if he had tried.

His mouth strayed forward and took hold of the tip of Riku's erection, circling the head with his soft tongue and allowing the bottom of the mushroom shaped tip to be caressed by the inside of his lower lip. Sora crooned mentally as he heard Riku's vocal exclamations at his actions and continued with his ministration, nudging his head forward a little then retracting it and continuing the movement, taking a little more of Riku into his mouth each time. The pace continued in a torturously slow manner until Riku's hips were straining to move against Sora's firm hold. Sora kept his hold, watching Riku's every move from his lower position. His chin strayed forward again and he gently rubbed it against Riku's tightened balls.

Sora couldn't help but marvel at Riku's appearance as he continued to work his straining flesh. His head was turned to the side, his soft, platinum hair plastered to his forehead and flushed cheeks with sweat, his eyes clenched shut as if attempting to restrain himself. His shoulders were square and Sora could see little, red crescent marks from where his fingernails had dug into skin. His chest was glistening with perspiration and his stomach muscles and fists were clenched tightly in anticipated soon acquired release, yet Sora wanted for them to both reach that phenomenal peek together; so he, all at once, stopped his actions, grinning softly at the cry of disappointment. He watched Riku open his eyes in a slow, drained manner and made sure that he was watching while Sora cautiously prepared his body for what was to come.

Sora gasped as he continued to stretch himself, feeling Riku's eyes burning his skin with their blazing vibrancy. When he felt his body straining for his own touch he ceased his actions and reached for Riku's body. Sora pulled Riku's body up to a sitting position by his hand then placed said hands about his hips, showing Riku without words to guide them both to the pleasure that they were so desperately seeking.

Riku complied silently, drawing Sora's hips and entrance poised over his own erection and slowly lowering his lover's body. They went slowly, cautiously so as not to hurt the other and once Sora was seated about Riku's hips they both stopped moving all together, yet not from pain but the indescribable pleasure that either was experiencing. A few more moments of pause and Sora moved his hips experimentally, gasping sharply as a place inside of himself was caressed by the head of Riku's penis. He moaned when Riku moved his own hips in experimentation as well and soon a slow and steady pace was set between the two lovers.

"Riku..." Sora gasped as he was caressed inside again. He wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders tightly and buried his face into the curve of his neck and throat, mewling appreciatively all the while.

They moved together, their bodies in sync with the other's actions as their pace quickened into a more mind-blowing euphoria, moving with each other to the brink and beyond, clutching the body moving with their own in such desperation that one could almost call it obsession, crying out together as they achieved their goal as one and fell into a silent, sated oblivion...

Sora stirred from his rest and snuggled to the body next to his own. He heard the body moan and began to kiss along a pliant neck to equally pliant lips that melded to his own in a very sensual and sexual kiss. Tongues played in a very suggestive and provocative manner until they both broke for air and hummed and purred in satisfaction. Sora snuggled closer to the warm, nude body next to him and sighed in content...that is...until he heard the on he was snuggled so comfortably to murmur his name.

"Sora..." The voice was far too deep and gravely to be Riku's. A smug smirk curled his lips; that is...unless he just satisfied Riku that well for his voice to be spoken in such a manner.

Sora lifted his head to his lover and paused for a heart beat at what he saw, and mind you this is one long-ass heartbeat. Okay...n-o-t RIKU...?!

"Leon?!" Sora squeaked out, jerking away from him, a look of utter shock and despair appearing in his eyes before he collided with something in his hurried reversed escape of the obvious. He tensed suddenly as strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a mouth nuzzled his neck, a body coming into contact with his back, seeming familiar.

Sora sighed in relief and clasped the hands holding him tightly. He turned around to regard his lover and was once again shocked to find that it wasn't who he thought it was. "Cloud?!" He gasped out just before lips descended upon his own. He stood, frozen in understandable shock then jerked away once more.

What the hell was going on?!

He began to run, unmindful of his surroundings as he tried to sort through his jumbled thoughts. He hardly took notice of the fact that the scenery around him changed and that he had acquired cloths; he also didn't take notice as he collided head long with another figure.

"Hey, Sora, are you alright?" Another familiar gravely voice asked as he was easily lifted back onto his feet from his felled position. He looked up to see Cid looking down upon him with an odd look in his eyes.

He momentarily forgot about his previous problem as he answered his friend. "Ugh...yeah, I'm fine." He lied and was shocked as Cid took a hold of his shoulders and brought him face to face with a rather large bulge in his pants.

"Good." He crooned. "Then maybe you can help me out with a little problem I've been having."

Sora gaped up at him, yet once he was being tugged forcefully into an enclosed area he jerked away once again and began to run once more. He soon recognized his surroundings and began to head for the pier of the little Island; too bad he was interrupted as a lash from something smacked him on the rump. He yelped out in shock and turned to face an oddly clad Wakka.

"Why you in such a hurry, Sora?" He asked with a calculating grin, clasping something heavy looking in his right arm and winding a leather whip around his left shoulder.

Sora drew back as he realized what it was that Wakka was holding... A ball shackle... Sora turned around and sprinted off once more before anything compromising could be done with such an item. He reached the pier in longer time then usual due to the unsuspected detour. He sat down upon the wooden bridge, trying to figure out what was going on when a gentle, almost shy hand clasped his shoulder, he spun around to see an edgy Tidus looking at him wearily.

"Can I...sit with you, Sora?" He asked and Sora's eyes softened as he made room for his friend.

Tidus sat with him for a few minutes, watching him in a peculiar manner as Sora mulled over the events of the past fifteen minutes. A few seconds more and Tidus leaned on Sora's shoulder, making said person blink quizzically.

"Sora...?" Tidus spoke softly, turning shimmering eyes on the confused boy. "Kiss me..." He begged, watching as Sora's eyes widened in shock. Yet before Sora got the chance to answer soft lips pressed against his own.

Sora's brow furrowed in confusion as Tidus moved his lips over Sora's until Sora turned his head away from the gentle, questing contact. "I...I'm sorry, Tidus...but I just can't." He answered and stood, walking away from the pier and to Riku's Island hopefully he would be there.

Sora sighed as he sat upon the curved wood of the tree and looked out at the setting sun. He had been waiting here for Riku for the remainder of the day and it appeared to be a sort of safety zone away from the odd happenings of the day. He had been thinking from every angle and could still not find a reason for the strange behavior that everyone was going threw. He closed his eyes against the sunset with another sigh and breathed in deeply.

He felt a presence before him and his brow furrowed in agitation. He thought that this was to be a safety zone. Yet when warm hands cupped his cheeks and familiar scented strands of hair tickled his nose he thought nothing of it. Lips descended upon his and Sora couldn't help but respond as he opened his mouth to the questing tongue and moaned softly. He placed his own hands against the other's cheeks and kissed him back, running his finger threw the hair at the other's back.

"Riku..." He moaned into the other's mouth, yet that thought was banished when his hands traveled further through the hair of his tormenter...too long.

Sora's eyes opened to see sea green eyes staring back at him...yet it wasn't Riku. "Sephiroth..." He stated as he pulled away from the one in front of him.

Tears sprang forward to Sora's eyes and he couldn't hold them back. This day had been so confusing and wrong and he was just so frustrated and hurt that he couldn't help but cry out.

"RIIIKUUU!!!"

Then he woke up...


End file.
